


She is beauty, she is grace, she'll punch you in the face

by loki_king_of_mirkwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Badass Original Character, Badass Rey, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Plot, Severus Snape Lives, severus snape and tony stark friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_king_of_mirkwood/pseuds/loki_king_of_mirkwood
Summary: Sofia is the best fighter and the personal guard of the king himself, Thranduil.  She is known by the fact that she never loses fights. But when the time comes, she must leave to help her friends and gather an army that is strong enough to beat a power hungry maniac.Multifandom fanficThere might be typos because english isn't my first language.Enjoy!





	1. Disturbance

She had a routine.  
Routine of things she did every day, but not today.  
Everything seemed usual to Sofia. ~Wake up. Run through the forest of Mirkwood. Meditate by the lake~ But during her time by the lake, she felt something. The spark that came through the Force. ~A vision~ She quickly got up and ran torwards the gates. ~I must get to my chambers. I must get to my chambers~ She knew that other elleths will make fun of her if they knew about her powers. So she ran to her chambers to hide and face a vision alone. She entered the hall and ran alround the corner torwards her chambers. ~So close. Calm down~ she tought. As soon as she entered her room, a vision started.  
×There was a man with a long long gray hair and a beard with blue eyes that sparkled every now and then. She recognized the man. It was her father figure. Albus Dumbledore.  
In front of him stood a man with large crooked nose and long black hair. He looked as if he was mad at someone . She recognized her best friend. Severus Snape.  
"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" said Severus  
Dumbledore seemed suprised by his reaction and said "Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy."  
Severus casted a patronus ~A doe? It didn't change?~ Dumbledore seemed as suprised as she was. "Lily... after all this time?"  
-Always.

The vision was over and she struggled to breathe. ~Air....I need air~ She got up and walked over to her balcony. ~Breathe in. Breathe out. Try not to get a panic attack~ After she calmed, she realised something. Sofia knew what would happen to Severus when Voldemort aka the Dark Arse ( she made fun out of him all the time) found out where Severus' loyalty lies. She wasn't afraid of Voldy, she was scared of what he might do to her friend. ~I must help him~ So she acted quickly. She went to her closet and searched for her wand. When she found it, she transfigured her gown to her robes.  
~I must inform the king~ She packed her weapons in her extended purse and rushed torwards Kings chambers.  
………………………………………  
When Sofia finally arrived, she knocked at the door to be welcomed with a sharp "Come in"  
" Good morning my King!" she bowed. "I am sorry if I interupted your sleep, but I came to inform you"  
"Good morning, dear." he said with his voice raspy as he got up from his bed." Now, what is this information you have to tell me?"  
"The time has come. I must leave Mirkwood as soon as possible. My friends are in grave danger."  
His eyes widened and his expression changed from calm to panicked. He walked over to her and he was pretty damn close to her. ~Too close~  
"Than before you leave, I must do something I waited too long for." his hand gently landed on her cheek and she relaxed against it.  
~This is wrong. This is wrong.~  
His face was soo close to hers. He looked down at her lips and she lost herself in his deep blue eyes. She didn't know what took control over her and she kissed him. ~Wrong. This is really wrong~ His lips were gentle agains hers. Not agressive, but exteremly passionate. Truth to be told, she knew this was wrong, but she always had a special place in her heart for the king. Not only that she was always at his side (that was her job) but he was the only person in this kingdom to not think of her as a wierdo or an absolute moron. He was her friend and she felt like she had a special connection with him and Legolas.  
When others bullied her, Thranduil was always there for her and Legolas always cheered her up even though she was quite sure that he didn't even know what means bullying.  
The king pulled away and hugged her so her head was on his chest.  
"My king I-" she was ready to tell him how apsurd it seemed for a warrior to kiss the king,but...  
"Call me Thranduil, Melleth nin"(A/N: melleth nin- my love).  
"Farewell Sofia, I'll pray to Valar to have you back as soon as possibile"


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia visits her old friends.

Being Dumbledore's adopted daughter has its perks. For example, Sofia could apparate in and out of Hogwarts' grounds. So that is what she did. She apparated to his office and he didn't seem suprised at all.

"Welcome home sweetheart!" was something that suprised her. Her mother figure, Minerva McGonagall stood behind her with her hands open and inviting her for a hug.

"Minnie! I missed you soo much!" she hugged the older woman and smiled.

" I was quite sure that you'll come. That is why I called for Minerva" he sighed and hugged her "Welcome home Sofia!"

She internaly cringed. She knew this wasn't her real home and it could never be. ~Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.~ She really missed her real home. ~I hope I'll go there as soon as possibille~

"Thank you, Albus" she sighed. "You know why I am here"

"I don't know, so if someone could perhaps enlighten me" said a male voice she could recognise anytime. She turned alround and searched from were did it come, untill she saw him in the corner of the room.

" Severus!" she said excitedly and literally threw herself in his arms.

He seemed pretty awkward with her in his arms but he eventually patted her back.

"I missed you soo much!!!" she practictly sobbed in his arms.

"I missed you too Philosophie" he said with a smirk.

~He remembers?!~

She was now laughing and crying.

"It's all Minnies fault"she said

………………………………………………………………

Throwback to their 3rd year at Hogwarts

Severus and Sofia sat quietly at the transfiguration class which they had with gryffindors.

Minerva was explaining a spell that was really complicated and everyone was listening carefully.

"But proffesor, wouldn't it be easier to just transfigure the rawen into a bag and then use the 

expansion charm than using a complicated spell like this?" she asked hopefull that she'll earn extra points for her house.

"Are you the proffesor here? No. It must be done this way. Perhaps your name should be Philosophie if you are here to enlighten us, mortals."Minerva said a little tad angered.

"Oh and two points from slytherin for being an insufferable know-it-all"

…………………………………………………………………

"The reason I am here is to save your arses from Voldy"she laughed but they looked at her as if she was Voldy herself.

"Ahhhh right...sorry"she said while scratching the back of her head.

"Do you have any plans?" Minerva asked her.

"Exually, I do" she dramaticly stared at all three of them." I am going to gather an army that will be unbeatable so there will not be innocent people dead."

"And where is exactly this army of yours?" said Severus skeptically.

"Give me a month and it will be at Hogwarts' doorstep."

"And why exactly are you doing this? We have everything planed out." Dumbledore said

"I know, I read your thoughts"

"How did you exually do that?" Severus asked and he seemed pretty interested at her skills

"All of you protected your minds with oclumency correct?" they nodded. " but your minds and souls are still opened to the Force."

"Ohhhhh" they said

"Anyways, I am not letting any of you die for no reason."

Minerva looked confused as if someone hit her with confundus.

"It is for a good reason, Harry Potter-" Dumbledore started.

"Spare me of Potter"she spat

"Hey! That is what I asked for several years ago!"Severus said with fake interest that reminded her of her friend Stark.

She smirked to the thought of Stark and Severus having a conversation. ~Well that is something I wish to see.~

"Anyways, I must go and spend this month in a usefull way"


	3. Visiting the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia prepares herself to visit her old friend, Kylo Ren.

Inter-galactic apparition was incredibly risky. So, Sofia needed an another way to get to her Master and friend.  
But all that means nothing without coordinates to his ship.  
So she firstly apparated to her house in the Englands countryside.  
It was a beautifull white mansion.  
The garden is filled with plants from all around the world and among them were plants from Mirkwood and from her homeland.  
At the gates, her buttler James was waiting on her.  
“Mornin’ James!”she said. James was a tall and a strong lad, that’s mostly why she choose him. He was nice and always took care of her as if she was his sister. Truth to be told, he was just several years older than her. That was just what he thought- Sofia stopped herself from smirking.  
“Good morning, miss! It is good to have you back.”  
“Did anything unusual happen when I was gone?”she asked as they were walking into the hall.  
“There was one young lad claiming that he was your fiance and he demanded to see you. And he came several times.”  
“How does he look alike?”  
“He always wears an all black suit, he has shoulder length black hair, pale skin, blue eyes…”  
She sharply inhaled. So he found me.  
“When he comes next time, tell him that I am busy, but that I’ll visit him as soon as possible.” she sighed and rubbed her temples. “Now I need you to prepare my ship, will you James?”  
“Right away,miss”  
It has been a long time since she was here…. Since she just sat in her room and peacefully read at the window bay.   
Now it is just calm before the storm.   
She now had to prepare herself for the possible rejection of her plan. So maybe she didn't have an army. She was hoping that her friends will accept her deal and participate in her plan.  
She went to her closet and grabbed several black and green leather robes and suits, several capes and a pair of her favourite daggers.  
Now, I am ready.  
She stood up and went to change to her black suit. It looked somewhat like a valkyrie suit, but hers had long sleeves and a dark green cape.  
If other elleths could see me now. She smirked.   
The pure feeling of satisfaction ran through her veins.  
Now, she needed to contact her Master. She took her holopad from her shelf and turned it on. “Connecting” it said.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
During that on a large ship in the galaxy far, far away

“Sir, there is a call.” said a lieutenant “from Earth.”  
Before him stood a dark, tall figure with a mask.  
“Patch it through in five minutes. I’ll answer in my chambers” said a strong mechanical voice.  
“Right away, sir.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“ Come on! Answer it already….”  
“Is it possible? You finally remembered me.” said a strong male voice which belonged to none other, than supreme leader himself, Kylo Ren.  
“Don’t be like that, how could I forget you?”  
“Awwwww someone is lonely”  
“How’s Hux?”  
“Good, thank-you-very-much”  
“Anyways, I should get to the reason I called. Send me your coordinates, I am coming back, bastard”  
“You dare disrespect your supreme leader?!”  
“Calm down, drama queen.”  
“ I see… You lack discipline… You were too long without any...punishments”  
“For fuck’s sake Ren! Stop messing alround and send me goddamn coordinates!”  
“Someone is really grumpy today…” was the last she heard of Ren because she hung up on him.  
Tell me again, why am I going back? I fucking hate him…  
Several moments, her holopad rang. Message received.  
She transvered coordinates to a chip, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to her garrage.  
“James?!”  
“Miss?”  
“Is everything ready?”  
“I belive so. I’ve packed you several homemade sandwiches in the fridge.”  
“Thank you, James! Well, good bye!”  
“Good bye, miss.”  
She entered her ship and sat at the pilot seat.  
“First order, here I come!”


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia finds out more about her origins.

During her time in hyperspace, Sofia heard an odd chirping sound in the bottom of her cockpit.

What the...?

She opened the secret safe in the floor and saw her droid BB9E in it.

"Nine! Hi buddy!" she said Droid just grumpily chirped and moved to plug itself in one of ship's controls.

Since the safe was still open, she noticed her old lightsaber in it. It was a beautiful, red, double sided saber which she used when she was Ren's apprentice. She also spotted her saber-daggers. They were made out of vibranium and they looked like ones that her smuggler friend, Kris Vos had.

"We are getting out of hyperspace in 10 minutes" Nine chirped." Prepare yourself. I am sure that Kylo will be more than happy to see you"

"Thank you, Nine. I'll manage. And, Ren is a jerk." Sofia said as she activated autopilot.

When she exited the cockpit, she heard Nine chirp something that sounded like :" Sofia loves Kylo"

She reentered the cockpit and said" Sod off, Nine"

Truth to be told, she did love Ren. But it was nothing more than a friendly or even sisterly love. Sure, he was handsome, but Sofia was pretty sure that he had a girlfriend and she was sure that he thinks of her as nothing more than a friend.

Sofia went to her private chambers in the ship and grabbed a dark green cape which she put on.

_Okay, perfect._

" Nine! The time?" she yelled from the closet, as she fixed her ponytail.

"Two minutes, 34 seconds. 33 seconds, 32 seconds..."

"Okay!" She came back to the cockpit, turned the autopilot and invisibility off. ........................................................................................................................

During that on Supremacy II... "Supreme Leader, there is a cruiser approaching from hyperspace."

"Alright." Ren said as he started going towards landing hangar " Someone go fetch Hux and Phasma!" ........................................................................................................................

"Approaching in 3....2..."

" Punch it, Nine!" Sofia said

"...1..." the droid pulled the plug down from the control tab.

"Woah! They did work on it. I like it better now"

"Someone is contacting us" Nine chirped

"Please indentify yourselves." said lieutenant of the First Order.

" This is Sofia"

" What are you carrying?"

"Bullshit! I told you that this isn't necessary" said Ren and there was a lightsaber sound

" You there! Open the goddamn hangar!" _Someone is really excited..._

She saw the doors open and she flew in and landed.

"Well, well, well is it not the hippie padawan?"

Ren said as he wrapped his arms around his former padawan.

"I'm no longer your padawan ,you arse!" she laughed at him and went to say hi to her friends, Hux and Phasma.

" Hi, Weasel!" Sofia said as she kissed Hux' cheek.

"Hiiiii Phasmaa!" she said as she hugged Phasma and they chatted about nonsense ( in Ren's opinion).

Ren was deeply confused. _Does she love Hux more than me? he chuckled . Nahh no way._

" The feast begins in a hour, in the Rens chambers...." Phasma informed her.

_Oh dear..._

"....There, you will discuss about that deal of yours and meet his new apprentice, some scavenger..." they both scowled at that

" So... He's got a new plaything?" Sofia said and they both laughed, Sofia was quite sure that Hux laughed too.

"No... I'm his everlasting plaything" Hux scowled at Kylo and they laughed.

"Come on ladies, don't be like that" Kylo said as he hugged both Sofia and Phasma.

" She is just an apprentice. She is so fierce! Just like you Sophie. And..."

" Oh Kylo! You badly need flirting lessions, don't you?" Sofia said and they laughed as Ren scowled at all of them.

"Poor little thing! You are ashamed! Don't worry, no one will know."

If glares could kill, all of them would be dead and Kylo would just end up being all emo about it...

"Don't tell her! Please.." Kylo literally begged now.

"Alright. I shall never reveal the best of you,Kylo." Sofia said and pinched his cheek ~~(not that one)~~ as if he were a baby.

"Welcome to your chambers, mistress!" Hux mockingly said as he opened the door with a card and handed it to her.

"We have to talk." Kylo told her as they entered her living room.

"What's the matter?" she asked him as they sat on her couch.

"I.......Should I....." Kylo awkwardly swallowed. "...tell her?"

" Oh so you need the girl advice?" she smirked " The mighty Supreme Leader, well known fuckboy and a playboy is asking his own ex apprentice for a girl advice?"

" Don't forget to add sister..." he murmured.

"What did you say?!" she was beyond intrigued.

" No one ever told you that you are my sister? Actually half sister, but that is not the point right now..."

"You...are... my...." she slowly swallowed."...brother?"

"Well yes, kinda"

"That explains an odd connection between us" she said.

"Indeed, it does."

"Wait, how do you know that and I don't?"

" Well, mu- General Organa contacted me last night and said that you are my half sister and that has something to do with that ass place"

"You mean Asgard?"

"Yes, that. She also said that it is really complicated, and when the time comes, you'll be told the rest."

"Oooookayyy" she sighed. "Well what about that girl of yours..." ................................................................................................................................................................

Sofia and Kylo spent the whole hour talking and catching up with each other. There was no more mocking in their conversations, instead there was understanding, certain dose of care and even...love.

They walked in his chambers laughing and every single person which was already there (Hux, Phasma and staff included) seemed to freeze. It was so quiet that if the pin was dropped, it would be heard.

"What is wrong with you two?" Phasma asked visibly worried.

"Are you high? Drunk?" Hux asked.

During that, Sofia whispered to Kylo. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, why not." Kylo said calmly.

"Guys, this is important." she sighed. " Kylo and I..."

"Oh my God you are pregnant! Congratis!" Phasma yelled and she looked as she was on verge of crying. "They grow up so fast!"

" WHAT! Ewwwwwwww no!" Sofia yelled as Kylo looked at her offended "Nothing personal, Kylo"

"Than what is it? Are you getting married?"

"Hell no!" Sofia said.

"Guys, for fucks sake, she is my sister!" Kylo finally said.

Phasma choked on her vine and Hux fell off his chair.

_Dramatic space gangsters, indeed._

When they all sat down the feast officially began. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and one of the waiters opened it.

There was a female, wearing all black and somehow dressed provocatively.

" Kylo, I've told you not to bring whores." Sofia said as she accusingly looked at her brother.

"I am no whore,you cunt!" she said.

" Oh darling, if you love that pretty little throat of yours, I suggest you shut the fuck up." Sofia threatened her with a smile.

"Enough!" Kylo yelled as he exited the room and pulled his apprentice with him.

"We will be right back." Sofia rolled her eyes and drank some wine. _Amateur._

" What was that for?" Hux said as he stared at Sofia.

"I don't like her." Sofia said. "She hides something in the Force. Her Force signature is somehow familiar to me."

"All I heard was blah blah Force blah" Hux said.

"Shut it, Hux." Phasma said. "I'd do the same Sophie"

"Thanks, Phasma" Sofia said.

....................................................................................................................................................

"Do you have any bloody idea who was that?" Kylo said angrily.

" She called me a whore and I just punched back" Rey said. " I don't care who she is. Whoever she is, she can't talk to me like that."

"First of all, she can have you dead in the mere blink of the eye. Second of all, she is my sister. Third of all, she is superior and has every right to be like that." Kylo sighed. "Show some respect, will you?"

" Alright..." Rey said. " But...."

" You always have buts, what is it?" Kylo said.

"...You must do something for me."

"You dare talk to me like that? Darling, I don't do things for you, I do them to you" Kylo whispered.

"You know what, fuck you!"

"One day you will, darling." Kylo joked as they walked back in his chambers. ........................................................................................................................................................

"So you need our help for what?" Hux asked Sofia.

"For a war on Earth"

"What for? I mean, don't they have they army or something?" Kylo asked as he siped his wine.

"They do, but they are too weak for this war." Sofia said.

" Tell me, Kylo, have you ever fought a wizard or a witch?"

"No."

"Wrong! You did"

"When,if you care to explain?"

Sofia rolled her eyes as she drew her wand from her pocket and casted an easy Levicorpus on Hux. 

"What are you not telling me, sister?"

"Lots of things, actually." she smirked.

"Well, better start talking, because as you say, we don't have much time left." Kylo said as he drank some wine.


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Sofia's backstory

 

Sofia spent four days on Supremacy in company of her brother and they finally came to an arrangement. The deal was that when Sofia needed more reinforcements, Kylo would come and bring his stormtroopers and air reinforcements.

The deal would be sealed at the final meeting that Sofia would organise after she spoke to every leader of any army that she knew.

At the end, Kylos apprentice, Rey seemed way more polite to Sofia and they became a little closer, but still she didn’t quite like her.

_She is odd._

She decided.

_The time has come._

After she bid a goodbye to Kylo, Hux and Phasma, Sofia went to the hangar and the pair of stormtroopers stood in front of her ship.

“Is the tank full?” she asked them.

“Yes, miss. We must announce your departure.”

“That will not be needed. You two are dismissed.” Kylo said as he ran towards her.

“Kylo, I tought-” Sofia started.

He hugged her tightly, not in an odd suffocating way, but in the extremely loving way.

_That is something you don’t get from a Supreme Leader everyday…._

“Please take care. You are the only family I have left that forgave me.” Kylo said as he nuzzled his nose in Sofias shoulder.

“I will. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Kylo started sobbing and she realised her mistake.

_Oh kriff, I sound like Han._

“Kylo,I mean it. I swear on my life, I’ll come back. Now pull yourself together, you are mighty Supreme Leader of the First Order and you have no reason to cry.”

Kylo wiped his eyes, but he still did’t let her go.

“You are amazing, sister. I don’t even deserve you. I mean after all I did, who would hug a monster?”

“I will, brother.” Sofia said as she kissed his forehead. “Take care, be a good leader. Snokes regime doesn’t define you. Neither do your scars or your mistakes.And don’t forget, I love you and I’ll love you no matter what.”

Kylo finally let her go from his one-hell-of-a-hug. “I love you, sis. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” She smiled at him hoping that would cheer him up a bit. He smiled and waved at her as she entered her ship, and she did the same.

When the ships doors were closed and Sofia entered the cockpit and broke down.

BB9E tried to make her feel better by asking her what it was, to which she just said: “Enter the coordinates for Asgard and turn the autopilot on.”

She walked to her chambers and layed on her bed as flashbacks flashed in her mind.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_Ben was just five years old when Han had left for a long time. Leia was busy with political stuff so Sofia was the one to take care of Ben. Sofia sure did look like a she was ten, but since she was an elleth and a goddess she was now 100 years old. Lady Galadriel has raised her since Sofia was 50 untill she was 95 and since then, she was with Leia and Han. That all was because, she never really met her real parents and all of that was on her tiny shoulders._

_Ben would always cry when Han would leave on long terms and Sofia was always there for him. When Ben was fifteen, Sofia was called to go to Hogwarts and he was sent off to live with Luke. After that, Kylo only saw her when she was done with Hogwarts and when she joined him i Luke's academy. But that didn’t last long either because she was called back to Middle Earth to be Thranduil's royal guard. When she wasn’t needed in Middle Earth, she came back to Leia only to be told that Ben went rouge. She couldn’t care less, as she joined him and Snoke set her to be his padawan._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_How could I have been so careless! To leave him on his own. This is all my fault, so I’ll fix it._

She pulled herself together and prepared herself to reunite with a man she hadn’t seen in a lot longer than Kylo.

_I hope he still remembers me. I mean, how could he forget me. Could he?_

“Nine! How much?” she yelled.

“Thirty eight minutes, 45 seconds, 44 seconds…..”

_Enough to fix myself…_

She walked over to her closet and changed her outfit to more Asgardian appeal.

 

Her outfit somehow was Loki’d, but wasn’t that the point?

“Nine! The time?”

“25 minutes 23 seconds, 22 seconds…”

“Wake me up when it is five.” Sofia yelled.

She needed to rest before she faced Loki.

_What does he look like now? Is he still handsome?_

The last time she saw him was when they were teens, on the winter holiday in her sixth year.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It was Christmas, every single pal of hers from her house went on luxury ski holiday in Switzerland or something… Even Severus, her best friend, went home._

_Oh great, now I’ll have to hang out with bloody gryffindors…._

_It was evening when everything started. The sky was suddenly clear and there was a ‘rare aurora borealis’ as ravenclaws said...Then it turned into a tornado._

_Sofia knew what this meant. So did Albus Dumbledore._

_She quickly ran to slytherin dorms and grabbed her coat, her wand and other weapons._

_The thunder appeared on the sky._

_Shittt I need to hurry._

_She ran as fast as she could and ran outside._

_The sky was clear again and every living being at school was gathered in courtyard._

_She saw Loki and he had seen her._

_She smiled and , because she couldn't care less, she kissed him on the spot._

_He was absolutley positivly surprised by her action._

_‘That’s my girl.’ he thought._

_When she pulled away, everyone stared at her dumbfounded._

_“ I fucking told you” she said looking straight at Minerva and The Marauders._

_“Language!” Minerva said._

_“ Oh, I’m sorry. I fucking told you, proffesor”_

_“Thats my girl!” Loki said as he pecked her cheek._

_“Sofia! Go inside this istant!” Albus said and surprised everybody, except Sofia herself._

_“Oh, sorry. I can’t hear you. Heimdall, bring us back!!!” she yelled as she held onto Loki and as they both disappeared._

_“You did amazing back there, my lady.” Loki told her when they arrived to Asgard._

_“Hi Heimdall!” she said as she waved at the guard._

_He nodded at them._

_That evening was the best in her life. Loki and her cuddled up in his chambers talking, kissing and reading until they fell asleep._

_The best Christmas gift ever was seeing everyone's pissed faces when she came back at Hogwarts after ten days._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

“Five minutes!” she heard Nine chirp.

“Alright.” she got up and fixed her hair.

She went to the cockpit and sat at the pilots seat.

“Invisibility-off. Autopilot-off.” she said.

“Exiting hyperspace in 3…...2…..1…” NIne counted.

Sofia pulled the hyperspace plug up.

_Alright, here we are._

“ Woah!” was the only thing Sofia said. She was in loss for the words.

_So this is what being home feels like._

She saw Heimdall standing on the Bifrost looking rather worried, so she saluted at him.

She saw his lips quirk in a smile as he saluted at her.

She landed her ship in royal hangar and what waited on her was something she would never expect.

It was Loki, standing with his hands spread and a huge smile on his face. Behind him stood Frigga, Odin, Thor, Sif and Warrior Three.

She walked out of her ship and literally threw herself at Loki as she kissed him full on the lips in front of his family and friends. Once again, she couldn't care less…

She cried as she kissed him and he held her lovingly.

When she pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and lovingly whispered:

“Welcome home, darling.”


End file.
